


Heiress

by cloetheclarinet



Series: Heiress [1]
Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: Drama, Grunge, Mean, Other, Popular, pre-gallagher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloetheclarinet/pseuds/cloetheclarinet
Summary: Macey McHenry is the daughter of the most powerful couple in America, but she's not the perfect little princess you expected... and she doesn't really care. In this first installment of my 'Heiress' series we follow Macey McHenry to the Triad academy... and they better watch out.
Relationships: boys - Relationship, n/a
Series: Heiress [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Gallagher girls recs





	Heiress

"Are you sexually active?" Asked my doctor. She was an older lady, around fifty-five, sixty, with stringy blonde hair and a flabby torso. 

"Define 'active'" I asked her and she rolled her eyes. 

"Have you ever had sex?"

I glanced at my mom, her black and blue eyes identical to my own. She was wearing a pantsuit and she'd paired in with a chunky diamond necklace and cake-faced makeup. I raised my eyebrows and looked my doctor straight in the eye and said "Yeah, last night, in your bed. Tell your husband I say hi"

My mother buried her face in her hands.

She thinks I'm hopeless, and she'd be right.

My name is Macey McHenry, my dad's a senator and my mom owns one of the world's largest beauty companies. My parents don't understand me, but I understand them pretty well. I know what will make them tick at any given time. They hate my unpredictability, my constant battle with authority figures. They've taken me to countless school to get 'sorted out'. Only there's nothing wrong with me. At least, not in my mind.

I just like to have fun.


End file.
